


I can’t remember the sun

by Anonymous



Series: 42o1b anon works [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 42o1b, Amnesia, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author needs mental help, Fuck I have Dream brainrot again, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sort Of, i don’t really know how to explain this, the green blob is way too attached to his clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream angst in prison
Relationships: None
Series: 42o1b anon works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192394
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	I can’t remember the sun

**Author's Note:**

> All of my anon works will be under the tag 42o1b

Dream pulled his legs to his chest in the small cell, grabbing one of the few books he had left and started drawing aimlessly.

**~~did he ever have anything else that he could do?~~ **

A potato rolled out of a slot in the wall, signaling that it was time to eat.

~~**had he ever gotten food from anywhere else?** ~~

Grabbing it, he placed it close to the bubbling lava, letting the heat cook it. The pops of lava and the steady ticking of his clock accompanied him as he waited for it to cook

~~**had there ever been any other noises accompanying his thoughts?** ~~

The soft glow of the lava filled the room, splaying over the few items inside and lighting up Dream’s face as he was drawing.

**~~had the light ever not been this soft orange glow?~~ **

A flash of laughter darted through his mind, it wasn’t his broken laugh, it was a sound of joy and happiness, alongside two other sounds of laughter.

~~**when was the last time he had laughed like that? Who were the people laughing with him?** ~~

Everything was bathed in an orange light, the room probably hot from the lava but he had gotten used to it.

~~**when was the last time he had seen another color besides orange and black?** ~~

The remaining shards from his mask scattered the floor, the rest thrown into the lava in rage.

~~**why did he break it? What did he do to be put in this cell in the first place?** ~~

Suddenly he heard the shifting of gears, the lava slowly falling in front of him. He scrambled backwards, pressing himself into the corner.

**~~what was happening?~~ **

Someone appeared on the other side of the lava, looking over at Dream. “Don’t worry Dream, we’re getting you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I’ve become a Dream apologist 🤷♀️- 🐍


End file.
